User talk:Sweetflower
YAAAAAAAAAAY Yay! Sweetflower your here now too?! Awesome! I'm part of the staffystaff here. :3 . 22:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yay! I hope you like it! ;) It's not just my wiki; I share it with Cloudskye and the other loyal users. 23:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy crap, no. Skye is an admin! Don't let her hear you say that. xDDDD. Leave a request on the P:I talk page to make it official. :) 23:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Millie. Welcome to WSW! Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. I love new members! Don't forget to ask one of our wonderful staff if you need help. Also, join Project:Adopt A User! You'll get a mentor and have heaps of fun. :) May StarClan watch your pawsteps, Haha, Skye doesn't like it when I refer to myself as "head admin". :D 00:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on WW, but this is my main wiki. Glad word of us is getting around- We're becoming a pretty big wiki now. Is your siggy to do with Remembrance Day at all? Just wondering. XD Hi there. My name's Graceglow! I hope we can be great friends. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and you might want to edit your siggy to link to things on WSW. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) You'll start doing that before long! I have like, TONS of pages XD [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Do what I did; create a fanfiction on your username. Create Sweetflower's history. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Just post a page. Put chapters under heading two. and use Template:Story at the start of it. You'll do fine! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Use the tabby blank from Wildpathofshadowclan's DeviantArt. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 19:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sweetflower Hiya. I'm on WW aswell. I'm called Skyflight and I was wondering if you could help me get Graceglow to go on WW cos she would be great on that but she just won't go on!!!! Please could you help. She's gonna kill me if she reads this. :/ The nameless UserI like being secret... 17:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks! I'll get on chat with her at some point. The nameless UserI like being secret... 11:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: No worries, Sweet. We all have other things to worry about besides the internet. xD 21:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sweetflower... are you on a site called Mweor by any chance? I was just wondering 'coz your character Aquafur has the same name of somebody I know on there... Screamkit charart It wont let me post because the limit is 20 remember and it wont let me post :'( But do you like it? Poop sorry i keep forgetting 00:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ok i am going to send you a picture that i made in like 1 hour :3 00:45, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nooooooooo! not yet i've been busy man i just got on 00:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Noting much ^.^ 01:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok i dont know how to though :'( Wildheart hasnt been on :'( Hi there. ^^ . 01:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Fudge sorry i have a siggie just i forgot to sign again >:( 02:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I did OVER A WEEK AGO! ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 01:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. ''VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. ...the Secret Santa names are in! '''To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com 'and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. 21:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC)